Telling Max Brenan
by Tori9226
Summary: S6 finale. A little convo between Booth and Max :


_Just a little something I wanted to add to the season finale of season 6 :)_

_Just a little oneshot about the conversation Booth & Max have while Brenan talks to Hercules._

_**Telling Max Brenan**_

"First rule of undercover, Bones: you gotta make it look real," Booth explained, taking a drink of his soda.

"If you want to make it look real maybe you two should be a little more affectionate with each other," Max argued.

Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled. He offered a hand to her and pulled her over to him, intending to kiss her. But she curved at the last second and he ended up planting a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to Hercules," she wandered off, still laughing quietly.

Booth smiled as he watched her walk away. Ever since the night Vincent was killed three weeks ago they had been tip-toeing around the fact they had crossed that line.

_She had come into his room, crying. She collapsed next to him and he wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close. Vincent's death had left them both broken. Booth was the one who had given him that damned cell phone, and he would never forget that. Because of that, Bones lost one of her best friends._

_ "Bones," Booth said quietly. "I'm sorry. If I had never given him that phone…"_

_ "Don't," her voice cracked, but he could still sense the tone of anger underneath. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Booth. This is Broadsky's doing, and he __**will **__pay for the damaged he has done."_

_ "Bones it should have been me," he whispered, burying his face in her hair._

_ "Don't even think that Booth," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "If that had been you on that floor…" She shuddered at the though, and Booth tightened his grip on her._

_ Booth sighed, and gently kissed her cheek. Brenan looked up at him, their lips less than an inch apart. She was quiet for a moment before speaking up._

_ "Booth," she whispered against her lips. _

_ "What?" he asked, leaning in just a little closer._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ She closed the last little space between them and placed her lips softly against his. She pulled back, much to quickly for Booth's liking. He propped himself up on one elbow, while he used his free hand to brush a loose strand of hair away from her eyes._

_ "Why in the hell would you apologize for that?" he asked quietly._

_ "Because of what you said at the Founding Fathers," she whispered. "You said we either could remain partners – and partners only – or you would find a new partner."_

_ Booth mentally slapped himself for that. He was so drunk that night he hardly remembered what he said to her._

_ "Bones, I wasn't myself that night," he explained. "I was drunk and upset. I never truly meant that." He leaned down to kiss her. "That is all I've ever wanted. It's always been you, Bones."_

_ Her arms snaked up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, only this time, as Bones would say, there was "tongue contact." _

_ "I love you," he whispered as he trailed kisses across her jawline and down her neck._

_ "I love you too," she answered softly, gently sliding her hands under his shirt and ran along his chest._

_ Soon enough they were void of all clothes and getting as close as they could to breaking the laws of physics._

He came back from this memory he noticed Max staring at him.

"What?" he groaned.

Max rolled his chair closer to Booth.

"I know that puppy-dog look," he said with a smile. "Have you finally managed to get my daughter to settle down?"

"W-what?" Booth was slightly taken aback. "What in the hell would make you think that?"

"Oh come on Booth," Max said. "I'm old, not stupid. You've had your eye on her for years and she's had her eye on you for quite some time now."

Booth opened his mouth to try and argue the old man's point but closed it; knowing it was a lost cause. Max was very observant, much like his daughter. Booth sighed in defeat.

"We aren't 'settled down' Max, we are…figuring it all out, okay?"

The retired crook smiled.

"Just take good care of her," he said before wheeling off.

Booth sighed.

"Buck!"

He turned to see Amber standing at the bottom of the stairs, on hand on her hip.

"Come on it's your turn – and _don't _screw this one up!"

He took one last swig of his soda and tossed it in the trash; mumbling about annoying, ungrateful children, he headed back to the game.


End file.
